


离婚大作战 Easier Married Than Divorced.

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Sergio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted divorce, Fake Marriage, Junior is a Little Angle, M/M, Sergio and Cristiano Take Care of Baby Together, Toni is a Lawyer, True Marriage in the End, omega Cristiano
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: 假结婚容易，真离很难。





	离婚大作战 Easier Married Than Divorced.

**Author's Note:**

> 片段灭文法  
> 梗源于电影《我盛大的同志婚礼》  
> ABO世界观是为了乱编法律条文，有二设：Alpha可以让Beta和Omega怀孕，Beta可以让Omega怀孕，同一ABO性别之间男性可以让女性怀孕，等于说链条起点是男性Alpha，终点是女性Omega

1

下班路上的一通电话，让塞尔吉奥一打方向盘直奔火车站，马不停蹄地从塞维利亚赶到马德里。

当他站在那栋熟悉的房子前，脑中思绪却不由自主地飘回七年前。那个急促敲开他宿舍门的男孩，当时也是这样面对一扇紧闭的房门，怀着焦虑和无措等待吗？

但他们并不一样。塞尔吉奥慢慢地从口袋里掏出钥匙串，找到正确的那一把，轻而易举就打开了房门。而克里斯正站在玄关，双臂抱胸，看起来远比他更为烦躁不安。

他走进来，熟练地放钥匙脱下皮鞋开柜门找拖鞋，一边轻声问：“迷你呢？”

“他睡了。”克里斯注视着他的动作，然后退了两步，转过身向客厅走，“我们今晚得把事情全部说清楚——我约了律师，就明天。”

塞尔吉奥长长地吐出一口气，跟着他走进客厅。

“所以，究竟为什么突然说要离婚？”

 

2

这事得从七年前说起。

七年前塞尔吉奥刚刚大学毕业。毕业舞会的第二天，他扑腾了半天才从床上爬起来，脑袋还残留着宿醉的裂痛。房门被疯狂地敲响的时候，他感觉头痛得都快炸了。

“行行好！”他冲过去砰的一声甩开门，“看在上帝的份上，这TM才……”

门外是一张紧绷的俊脸，那是他一起在足球队的好友克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。然后克里斯缓缓举起手中的一个小布团，把打开的那一面对向他——

那是一个，迷你版的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。

“等一下！”塞尔吉奥脱口而出，“不是我的种！”

 

3

他们大概花掉了一个多小时来哄嚎啕大哭的小婴儿，中间夹杂着克里斯疯狂的低声咒骂诸如：“你在想啥这TM是老子的娃”，“我花了多久让他安静下来你知道吗”，“你可真行啊冲一个宝宝喊这么响做什么？”

等他们结束了这一切精疲力尽横七竖八地倒在沙发上，塞尔吉奥只想马上滚回床里再睡三天三夜。

“这宝宝哪儿来的？”他盯着天花板问。

“房门口捡的，看时间可能是之前我们大学杯决赛夺冠的那个晚上。就，啦啦队，你懂的。”

他咂咂嘴，有点不是滋味地说：“哟，刚毕业就当爹啊。你打算自己养吗？现在单身也能带孩子了。”

“我的孩子我当然要自己养。”克里斯忽地坐起身来，“但是我不能单身养。”

“你要和孩子的生母结婚？”

“不。”

塞尔吉奥觉得气氛变得不太对了。他把目光从天花板移开，发现克里斯正直勾勾地盯着自己。

“我要和你结婚。”

 

4

这中间有他什么事儿？塞尔吉奥完全懵逼：“克里斯，你可能不太清楚西班牙的法律，我们这边单身也可以领养小孩的，更不用说亲生的了。除了……”

“除了单身的Omega。”

“对啊，但你又没关系，你是个Beta嘛。”

克里斯扯出个勉强的微笑：“如果我不是呢？”

塞尔吉奥愣愣地看着他，仿佛突然听不懂西班牙语。他眼看着葡萄牙人从口袋里掏出一张小纸条，上面写着潦草的留言。

【对不起，做出这样不负责任的事，原谅我对两个Omega的未来不抱丝毫希望。曾经试过结束这个错误，但他就像你一样强壮。现在我把他交给你，他的命运由你来决定。】

他反复读了好几遍，咽了咽口水：“所以你是个……”

“Omega。”克里斯平静地接话，“我很清楚西班牙的法律，作为一个Omega，还是一个外国人，我必须和一个Alpha或者Beta缔结婚姻关系才能抚养孩子。而我同样知道你毕业就会回塞维利亚工作，到时候我们就可以各过各的。我不要求你任何事，Sese，就只是，娶我。”

 

5

眼前人故作坚强的表面下，塞尔吉奥能从那颤动的睫毛和紧抿的嘴唇窥见他的脆弱不安。他的语气平淡甚至带着点强硬，但那双令人着迷的榛色眼睛在说，“求你了Sese，帮帮我”。

难道有任何人能对他说出一个“不”字吗？

“咳，听上去好像也没什么……我本来就不打算结婚来着，嫌麻烦。不过反正是假结婚，那就结呗，你的忙我怎么会不帮？”

“谢谢。”克里斯如释重负。

塞尔吉奥耸耸肩：“我听说结了婚的在夜店还更受欢迎呢。”

而克里斯大笑着去锤他肩膀，就像以前常做的那样。

“你随意，我可不会管着你。”

 

6

时间回到七年后。

观众朋友们可能要问了，既然这场婚姻本来就是虚假的，那又何必要离婚呢？当事人之一也很困惑。

“我工作上的竞争对手发现了，我们的婚姻有名无实。”克里斯做了个深呼吸，“我的邮箱被黑客入侵过，虽然我会定期整理，但里面刚好有一些……追求者的邮件。我猜他们想以此为把柄——”

“等一下，有人在追你？我为什么不知道？”塞尔吉奥从沙发上跳了起来。

“这不是重点……我这样的条件有人追奇怪吗？”

“你结婚了！”

“那又不是真的！”话是这样说，他却略微心虚地撇过了视线。

而他名义上的丈夫已经变得像所有被入侵领地的Alpha一样焦躁：“什么意思？那个人知道我们是假结婚？老天，如果你像这样为了招蜂引蝶到处说自己的婚姻不是真的那还谈什么‘被发现’之类的废话？！”

“你能不能冷静点！”克里斯提高声音喝止他，下一刻两人不约而同地望向迷你房间的方向。

沉默片刻，克里斯低低地开口解释：“他不知道——顶多知道我们没住在一起。但是我的对手现在也在调查我的婚姻，多半是想用分居和出轨这种丑闻给我泼脏水……”

“那很好解决。”Alpha勉强冷静下来，“我搬过来住一段时间，秀秀恩爱，当一会儿好丈夫。而你，安分一点别再跟那个小三邮件传情眉来眼去的。OK，这不就搞定了。”

“没那么简单，Sese，我们必须离婚。”

 

7

塞尔吉奥定定地望过去，克里斯在叹气，脸上的表情让他非常、非常不舒服，就像喉咙里鼻子里都堵着什么。

为什么他总是做出这种无奈脸？就好像塞尔吉奥傻得让他无话可说似的，明明更像孩子的那个是他自己。他为什么这么爱逞强这么喜欢装成熟？

“我们必须离婚。”他重复道，“那边会一直查下去，不把我整死他们不会罢休的。如果被发现迷你和你没有血缘关系，被发现我们的婚姻是假的，这有多严重你知道吗？这是欺骗政府愚弄法律！”

“这就像一个炸弹，一旦被发现会把我们都炸得粉身碎骨，唯一的解决方法就是把它拆掉。”

塞尔吉奥低下头不去看那人的眼睛，他不想彻底失去判断力。

可是他又能怎样呢？

“#%&@……”

“你在说啥？”

“我说，”他清清嗓子，“那个罪魁祸首，你那个追求者，到底怎么回事？”

“……天啊你怎么还在纠结这个？他就是个工作上认识的伙伴！同事好吗？难道这不是很正常吗？”

“那他发邮件跟你调情？”

“调情个鬼啊，他就是约我出去，我还没答应呢。我没有真的和他约会过！”

“哼，你还想跟他出去？还嫌别人抓不够把柄？”

“诶你还来劲了，就算约了怎么了，你自己说你上次和人约会什么时候？”

“七年前！”

“……”

“……”

 

8

迷你起床看见自己另一个爸爸也在的时候显得特别高兴。塞尔吉奥在厨房捣鼓早餐，他就坐在餐桌边抓着小勺子乖乖地等，还一边盯着塞尔吉奥的背影一边偷偷笑个不停。

他的小动作真像他爸爸。

“Sese，你怎么突然回来啦？”咬着煎蛋，他终于按捺不住问了出来。

年长者对这个问题提不起兴致，随口逗他：“怎么？不欢迎我吗？”

“没有啊，我很想你。”

迷你甜甜的笑容连抑郁症都能治好，也让塞尔吉奥心情微微好了些。“我也是。”他温声说，伸手揉了揉那头小卷毛。

迷你点点头，又说：“爸爸也很想你。”

是啊，老想着跟我离婚呢。

由于控制不住表情，塞尔吉奥不得不借着倒牛奶的动作避过孩子的视线，他们还不想让迷你知道这些破事，“快吃吧，你爸爸还在睡，今天我送你上学。”

捧过牛奶杯的男孩发出一声小小的欢呼。

他很喜欢我，塞尔吉奥心说，这真是……糟透了。

 

9

克里斯把会面地点定在了家里，在等着律师上门的期间他向塞尔吉奥简单介绍了一下。

“所以你找了个研究西班牙法律的德国人？”

“德国人有什么不好？业务能力强，工作态度严谨认真。而且托尼是朋友，他会替我们保密。”

“朋友？他不会就是你那个追求者吧？”

“不是他……你就是过不去这个坎了是不是？”

“我就随便问问……”

谢天谢地，在他俩吵起来之前，门铃终于响了。

“托尼，塞尔吉奥；塞尔吉奥，托尼。”克里斯非常潦草地给两人介绍了一下，“快进来吧。”率先往客厅走去。

不过另外两个倒不急着跟上去。塞尔吉奥上下打量了一番这位德国律师，伸出手：“你好，我是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，克里斯的丈夫，幸会。”

律师略微惊讶地挑了挑眉，握住他的手：“托尼·克罗斯，一名律师，专攻婚姻家庭法。很高兴认识您。”

 

10

“大概情况我已经了解了，你们想要解除婚姻关系。孩子已经七岁进入小学了，在现在这个情况下，离异的Omega可以独自抚养孩子。当然，前提是Alpha主动放弃抚养权。”

被点到的Alpha心不在焉地点点头表示明白。

“由于Alpha-Omega的婚姻掺杂了标记等生理上的问题，所以离婚手续非常复杂，必须通过很多检查，甚至很可能走上法庭。”

克罗斯说着，在公文包里翻找一些资料。塞尔吉奥趁机跟克里斯做口型。

【看，这么麻烦，后悔要离婚了没？】

【我还后悔当初找了个Alpha假结婚呢，要是个Beta那不好办多了。】

“这些是Alpha-Omega婚姻的离婚相关文件，不过，我们不一定要用到这些。”

律师抽出一张列表，向面前这对“伪”夫夫解释：“鉴于你们的特殊情况，我建议你们直接申请判定婚姻无效。”

“等等，”克里斯皱眉打断他，“我们绝对不可能承认假结婚的。”

“我当然不是建议我的委托人主动招惹麻烦，我所说的无效婚姻是指，无事实婚姻。”

“相信我，这根本就是为你们量身定做的。”他抽出钢笔，露出了胸有成竹的微笑。

 

11

“首先，不涉及财产会让一切都简单很多。我相信你们在婚前已经进行过财产公证，但是更核心的点在于，你们应该也没有婚后的共同财产吧？主要是不动产，其他都好说。”

“呃……”

“嗯……”

令克罗斯意外的是，眼前这两人都露出了犹疑的表情。

“我刚刚工作的时候，手头比较拮据。”克里斯干巴巴地开口解释。

塞尔吉奥赶紧帮腔：“没错，更别提还有个孩子，奶粉钱可贵了。”

“而且我当时要在马德里买个房子，Sese他是本国人，政策更优惠，所以……”

“所以你们有一套共同房产。”律师面不改色地点点头，在纸上做了个标记，“没关系，这也不是不能解决。”

“关于第二点，据我所知拉莫斯先生居住在塞维利亚是吗？因此你们长期处于分居的状态下，这可以作为你们无事实婚姻的佐证。”

“嗯……”

“呃……”

“好的我明白了，你们同居过。时间长吗？”

“那时候克里斯带着孩子工作又在上升期，根本忙不过来。”塞尔吉奥挺身而出说明情况，“我的职业是自由撰稿人，工作的时间地点都比较灵活，所以一直在马德里帮忙照顾迷你。等迷你三四岁，克里斯的工作也稳定了，我才搬回塞维利亚的。”

“那么周围的邻居都是见证人咯？”

“咳，我当时没想这么多，跟邻居关系都挺好，隔壁阿姨还一直指导我怎么换尿布泡奶粉来着……”

“好吧，那现在——”

“现在他也定期会来住一会儿，我们不希望迷你发现问题。”

“定期是指？”

“大概每个月来一次……？”

“……”

 

12

可能因为克罗斯是个德国人的缘故，所以他看上去还是很冷静。

“这样会有点麻烦，不过还有余地。无事实婚姻的关键在于性生活，只要你们一直是无性婚姻，经过一些运作都会被判定婚姻无效的。所以我们还是可以——”

当他看到这对‘伪’夫夫脸上纷纷露出尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑时，他停住了话头。

塞尔吉奥抬起头开始观察新换的吊灯，克里斯低下脑袋研究着地毯的图案。

场面一度非常寂静。

“我——是一个Omega。”大约隔了几分钟克里斯才发出声音，看起来不情不愿，“我有发情期，并且我结了婚。我想与其出去找人解决，还不如直接找他帮忙。”

“这也很合理。”律师用客观的语气点评道，完全看不出异样。他低头核对那张列表，“总结一下，有共同财产，有共同居住经历，定期全家团聚，有性生活……”

“不好意思，我想确认一下你们是为什么想要离婚来着？”

 

13

【他是不是在挤兑我俩？】塞尔吉奥用眼神问克里斯。

【别瞎说，他是德国人。】克里斯用眼神回答。

塞尔吉奥撇嘴，但完全被无视了。

“我们想离婚是因为这一切本来就是假的，是时候结束了。并且最好是尽快结束，否则夜长梦多。”

克罗斯探究地看了他们几眼，点点头，拿起之前那叠厚厚的材料：“那只能走正规程序了。第一步是解除标记，你们应该没有标记……吧？”

这两人的尴尬表情律师都已经习以为常了，“好的，那么首先需要去医院进行标记解除手术，这个手术通常需要提交很多的材料并且——”

“我们没有完全标记！”塞尔吉奥赶紧说，“就只是临时标记而已。”

“喔，那太好了。”克罗斯露出了堪称“喜出望外”的表情，这回连克里斯都开始怀疑他是不是故意的了，“临时标记只用等一个月就能自然消退，这就省事多了。”

“接下来就是进行婚姻评估，并且在婚姻评估师那里拿到‘感情破裂’的证明文件。注意，不只是在进行婚姻评估的时候要做出感情破裂的样子，平时也会有评估师暗中观察你们，演戏要演到位。”

“等你们的标记彻底消退以后我就会正式帮你们提出离婚申请——应该不用太久就能消退了吧，你们上次标记是什么时候？”

“……”没有人开口，只有克里斯疯狂地用手肘怼着塞尔吉奥的肋骨。

“好的，我明白了。”律师平静地说。

 

14

两位男主人非常尴尬地送走客人后立马继续了整整四节之前的争吵。

“昨晚我说了多少句‘不要咬’‘不要咬’，你TM就是不听！”

“那种情况谁听得见啊！完全是Alpha本能好不，我的Omega都带别的Alpha进家门了！”

“你胡说八道什么啊我带谁进门了？”

“跟你发邮件的那个？”

“我没有！我从来没有带人回过家，而且加雷斯是Beta不是Alpha——”

“哟哟哟，加雷斯？叫这么亲热？还有这什么怪名字？”

“这怎么了，因为他是英国人啊！”

“英国人，德国人，你是不是还认识个法国人啊？”

“是是是，比不得你会玩找个加泰人合开网站！”

“……”塞尔吉奥住了嘴，睁大眼一脸惊奇地看着克里斯，直把他看得心里发毛，“你干嘛？脑子坏掉了？”

“你怎么知道我最近在搞网站的事？”

“你是我丈夫我为什么不知道？”

“可是我都没有跟你讲过。”

克里斯抿着唇别过眼，塞尔吉奥仔细看了半天，觉得自己肯定是看到了蜜色皮肤泛起的红晕。

咦，突然开心。

 

15

请了大半天假的人下午不得不回去公司一趟，接儿子放学的活儿又落在塞尔吉奥头上。

他走进车库，里面停着一台他的车。把车子往外倒的时候他突然在想，不知道离了婚这辆车怎么办？卖掉？还是花五六个小时开回塞维利亚？

由车他又联想了一大堆，他的衣服、牙刷、毛巾、刮胡刀，克里斯是不是要把这些全扔掉？

毕竟他再也不会来了吧，再也用不上这些了。

越想越苦，越想越惨。

等到了迷你的学校，塞尔吉奥已经心灰意冷。他勉强打起精神下车，看见迷你站在校门口边跳边朝他挥手，身边还有个漂亮的金发小姑娘。

“Sese！Sese！”男孩兴高采烈地挥舞着手臂，“我就知道今天是你来接我，所以出来的特别早。”

就算心情再怎么复杂，他还是忍不住微笑：“真的吗？迷你为什么这么聪明？”

“因为你来马德里了呀，你在都会来接我的。”迷你抱了一下他的手臂，然后为他介绍身边的小女孩：“这是维多利亚，她的爸爸还没有来。以前克里斯来得迟，我都会陪她一起等，今天我们也陪陪她好不好？”

诶，迷你这么小就知道照顾女孩子了？这点还真是……随爹。

塞尔吉奥拿出点看儿子小女朋友的心态，嗯，这小姑娘真可爱。

 

16

可爱的小姑娘满脸好奇地看着这个胡子叔叔，歪着头可爱地发问：“克里斯，这个是你另一个爸爸吗？我从来没有见过他。”

“对呀，他是我爸爸。他总是去塞维利亚工作，但也经常会回来看我们。”他骄傲地挺了挺小胸膛，“我的爸爸们关系超级好！”

“……”对上两双亮晶晶的眼睛，塞尔吉奥僵硬地勾起嘴角，“是的，我们关系很好。”

把维多利亚送到她爸爸手里，顺便又被介绍了一番和克里斯“超级好”的关系，塞尔吉奥终于把迷你提溜上车。

他关好车门，转身看向这个自己亲手养大的孩子，心里五味杂陈。

“迷你……你在学校里都这样跟人说吗？”

“说什么呀？”眨巴眨巴大眼睛。

“说……我和你爸爸关系很好。”

“你们关系本来就很好呀。”继续眨巴，“昨天夜里我起来嘘嘘的时候，看见你们在客厅里亲亲。”

“……”

“你们可喜欢亲亲了，我以前也老看到。”

“……”

“我知道亲亲就是关系好的意思，就连老师都夸我家庭氛围很棒哦！”

“……”

男人慢慢地把头砸在方向盘上。

靠，克里斯知道他儿子在外面到处跟人说这个话吗？

 

17

塞尔吉奥回家都没敢跟克里斯讲这个事情。反正评估还没开始，他自我安慰，到时候再跟迷你说清楚。

可是一想到要和他们的小男孩摊开来说他们要离婚，他就觉得很低落。

你有什么好难过的？你有这资格吗拉莫斯？你还记得吗这孩子跟你可没有血缘关系！

他当然记得，可他也记得迷你第一次在他面前被吓哭的样子，记得自己手忙脚乱地给小宝宝换尿布，记得他尝了好几种奶粉挑来拣去，记得迷你第一次叫“Sese”的软糯口音。

还有这些记忆里不能避免的那个人，那个把迷你举到他面前的人，那个把包着便便的尿布扔到他身上的捣蛋鬼，那个跟他吵哪种奶粉更好喝然后喝掉一整罐的笨蛋，那个因为自己名字太难叫生了好久闷气的醋包。

这些悲伤环绕着他，导致陪迷你玩游戏的时候他输了个一塌糊涂。小男孩放下手柄怜悯地看着他，伸出手轻轻地揉着他的胳膊。

“Sese不要难过，你为什么一直不开心的样子？”他说到这，忽然灵机一动，“周末我们去游乐园玩好不好？我们一家三口一起去，Sese开心一点吧！”

“嗯？嗯……”塞尔吉奥心不在焉地应和了两句，直到迷你爬起来蹦蹦跳跳地出去找爸爸的时候才霍然反应过来。

等下，别去！你爹会打死我的！

 

18

迷你高兴地宣布这个喜讯的时候，不知道他的头顶上两个大人之间正暗潮汹涌。

【你在搞什么？知不知道周末评估就开始了？】

【我啥也没做我发誓……】

【重点不是你做了什么重点是现在怎么办！】

【就告诉他我们不能去呗。】

【行，你说。】

【啥？我刚刚答应他的现在又反悔？】

【你看你还说你啥也没做！】

【对不起我错了拜托行行好你跟他说吧！】

克里斯默默低下头，对上那双blingbling跟他自己相似度98%的咖啡色狗狗眼。

“……”对不起宝贝爸爸周末有事。“好啊，那你要把作业做完哦。”

【……你？？？】

【瞪我干嘛你自己来试试看！】

【我要自己行早自己上了！】你们爷俩这个狗狗眼我是一点都招架不住好吗？

哄着迷你去刷牙洗脸，这俩在书房里面面相觑。

“完了，那评估怎么办？”

“还能怎么办，见机行事呗。其实说不定这样也挺好，我们可以顺势演一下不和，在迷你面前吵个架什么的做做铺垫……”

那也只能这样了。

 

19

第二天克里斯请了一整天的假，为了去参加婚姻评估。当他们到那儿的时候，发现自己不仅不是唯一的一对，甚至根本就是汇入了茫茫人海。

“什么鬼？现在有这么多对Alpha和Omega闹离婚的吗？而政府还是不愿意简化一下这见鬼的繁杂手续？”

前台引导员忙着登记他们的信息，头也懒得抬地回复：“这里大多数都是Beta异性夫妇，来进行婚姻咨询挽救他们的关系的。”

“等等？可是我们不是来做婚姻咨询的，我们是要来拿感情破裂证明的！”

“是的，但那是流程的最后一步。而在这之前你们首先要尽最大可能去修补这段感情，除非咨询师宣布你们无药可救。”

“好吧……然后我们就能拿到证明了？”

“并不。都说了那是最后一步，这中间还有若干步骤。”

“若干步骤是几个步骤？”

“不知道，好几十个吧，这流程没人走完过。”引导员冷酷地说，“现在，先生们，请向右转，407室。”

 “我觉得你那个律师朋友是在逗我们玩儿，”往右转过去以后塞尔吉奥开口了，“难道说从来没有一对Alpha和Omega成功离婚的吗？”

“他给我推荐过一些亲测有效的成功案例，比如说，如果你肯当街打我一顿，打出血那种，这婚立马就离成了。”

“……”

“不过你有很大概率要在牢里待上一辈子，所以我否决了。”

幸免于难的Alpha抽了抽嘴角：“那还真是谢谢你了。”

“噢，”克里斯轻笑了一声，“我可舍不得你进监狱啊。”

 

20

塞尔吉奥的脚步停在了407室的门口。他侧过头，专注地看着身旁的男人，他名义上的丈夫。

“嘿，我说，你到底为什么坚持要离婚？”

【别给我扯那些职场对手有的没的，你知道我要听什么。】

“嗯……因为你有一个戒指？”

“你知道我有一个戒指？”

“是啊，那天你喝醉酒了掏出来冲我炫耀了可能有三个小时那么久，然后还死死抱在怀里，我稍微动一下就嚷嚷说只有你老婆才能戴。”

“……我干过这种事？”

“你干过，我还录像了。当时我就想，我该放你去给那个值得拥有它的人好好戴上。”

“那好，你知道我什么时候买的这戒指吗？”

“什么时候？”

“我们初夜的第二天早上，我一大早起来蹲在珠宝店门口等它开门。得亏你那天睡到下午才醒，不然我都来不及回来给你做吃的。”

“……”

“还有，你知道它现在在哪吗？”

“在塞维利亚？……还是说，难道在我们家里？”

“在我兜里。每次我来马德里，都会把它揣身上。”

“……”

塞尔吉奥捧着那个在他兜里揣了快七年的戒指盒，在人来人往的走廊上，缓缓地弯下膝盖。

“克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，你能再嫁给我一次吗？”

 

+1

塞尔吉奥把克里斯按到门框上用舌头狂甩他嘴唇的时候，整条走廊此起彼伏的口哨声响彻云霄。

当他抱着一个戴着他的戒指，眼角带泪嘴唇通红的克里斯经过前台时，分明听到了那个冷酷的引导员冷酷的嘲笑。

“我说什么来着？这流程没人走完过。”

 

+2

“呜呜呜，你慢点……”

“慢不下来，我要把这七年欠的都给补回来。”

“啊啊——补个鬼，这七年你做的还少吗？！”

“跟法定伴侣很多次，跟我老婆？今天才第一次！”

“靠你个变态……别来了……明天还要带迷你出去玩啊……”


End file.
